One True Love
by SarahLynx
Summary: A series of OS mostly featuring Naley and their adorable children. #1: When Lydia Scott finds something interesting in the photo albums, she cannot wait to show her parents. Hope you like it! :)


**OTH Naley ONE-SHOTS**

 **Number One:** **One True Love (The First Time My Eyes Fixed Upon You)**

Lydia Scott was sitting in the living room and was going through old photo books that her mother had taken out of the shelves to clean them up. There were photos from when her parents had gotten married – the first and the second time,- from their childhood, from their school years and high-school years, even from the first tour her mother was ever on. She loved watching them, turning the old crackled album pages and she even laughed from time to time in front of some silly ones. It had been at least an hour since she had begun looking at the albums when a picture suddenly caught her eye.

It was a picture from one of her dad's old childhood albums. At the forefront, she could see her father Nathan Scott as an eight-year-old, holding a trophy and smiling brightly at the camera. That was not what had struck the young girl though. What had struck her was in the background of the picture. Behind her father, she could see a little girl, just about the same age as he was, looking right at him, smiling. She was blurry but one could see that she was blonde, wearing a long white dress and a knitted red hat. She seemed to have familiar dimples, just like some Lydia already knew.

Quickly, Lydia dug into an other box of pictures she had already looked at, from her mom's childhood this time. She turned the pages as fast as possible, scanning through them, looking for something specific. And there she found it.

On her mother's childhood picture, Haley James was wearing her blonde hair loose and was wearing a white dress and red hat. She was holding a mic in her left hand while her right arm was lifted toward the crowd. She seemed to be singing. And this time, something caught Lydia's eye again. A boy, about her mom's age, was sat on a bench in he background. He was watching her attentively. He was the only one on his bench doing so, for the other players were chatting with one another.

Lydia detached both pictures and put them next to each other.

"MOM! DAD!" she suddenly yelled before running to the backyard where Haley and Nathan were sat on the swing seat.

Haley's head was resting on Nathan's chest while the two of them were looking at their two youngest children play in the pool. They both looked up at Lydia when she turned up in front of them.

"What is it Dee?" Nathan asked.

"You gotta see this! Both of you!"

She made a gesture toward her parents so they could make her some space. Lydia sat between them and started talking so fast that neither one of her parents could really understand.

"Wow! Lydia Bob, slow down! We can't keep up with you."

"Okay." Lydia regained her breath. "So, you know how I was going through your old pictures right?" When her mom nodded she went on. "Well, I found something really really interesting in both your childhood albums!"

Haley and Nathan looked at each other intrigued before their daughter's excitement.

"Dad, do you recognize that photo?" Lydia showed him the picture of him holding the trophy.

"Yes. It's from the day I won my first basketball game. I think I was like eight. My dad was so proud that day. He couldn't stop bragging about it for like a month after that."

"Really? Grandpa Dan...anyway, that's not the point. Mom," she turned to Haley now, "do you recognize this picture?" She showed her the picture where she was singing.

"Oh yeah...It was that horrible day when I made a fool of myself while singing the national anthem. Very very embarrassing."

"How come?"

"Well, it was the first time I ever sang in front of people and I lost my voice just at the beginning of the song. I felt so ashamed. I think that's when I decided never to sing in front of people ever again."

"How well did that turn out," Nathan joked making Haley bump her fist on his shoulder playfully.

"Now, both of you, do you notice anything special in those pictures?"

Both adults took a closer look at their respective pictures but didn't seem to pinpoint what their daughter was referring to. Lydia sighed. She took the pictures from their hands and exchanged them. She asked them to focus on the background of each picture.

"Oh!" they both exclaimed at the same time, a few seconds later.

"Is that...me?"

"Yeah, that's definitely you with that ugly-ass hat of yours."

"Hey! You can talk! Have you even seen your hair in yours?"

"Guys! Do you realize that you actually know each other since you were eight?! Did you know that?"

They smiled at each other.

"Actually, I didn't remember much of that day since it was so embarrassing," Haley admitted, "but you showing this to us reminded me of that one moment I couldn't forget about that day."

"What is that?"

"That day, not only did I watch my first basketball game ever, but there was this blue-eyed dark-haired boy who played so well. I just couldn't take my eyes off him. It was like he could fly or something. I think that's the moment I felt a crush for the first time..."

"And that was for Dad..." Lydia's eyes were shining in admiration.

"Hmm."

Both Haley and Lydia's heads turned toward Nathan.

"'Hmm' what?" Haley frowned.

"It's funny. I actually felt my first real crush that day too."

"Really?!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yes. There was this girl. She was wearing the weirdest clothes ever. I think I'd seen her before at school but I had never dared talking to her because she intimidated me. Anyway. That day, they made her sing the National Anthem. And I can assure you Dee, she had the purest and most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I am not even joking. You can see on that pic how utterly absorbed I was, listening to her."

Nathan showed his facial expression on Haley's photo to Lydia. He then looked at Haley who was watching him with tears in her eyes. He wanted to take her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her but he was held up by his daughter.

"Do you think I have already met my future husband too daddy?" She asked with an innocent and hopeful stare.

"Hum..eh...what?"

Haley laughed before Nathan's expression. "Who knows sweetheart," she told her beautiful little girl. "But whoever that may be, remember that he has to earn you and to respect you above everything else. When the time comes you'll recognize each other."

Lydia seemed to think for a while before suddenly getting up. "I have to take a look at my school albums! Maybe I already met my true love like you mom! I have to see his face so I can recognize him. See ya!"

With that, she disappeared inside the house. Nathan was still dumbfounded while Haley laughed wholeheartedly.

"Thank you," Haley said, resting back her head on his chest while he put his arm around her protectively.

"For what?"

"For our amazing children, for our life, and for your kind words earlier."

"You have nothing to thank me for Hales. Actually, _I_ should be the one thanking _you._ "

Haley nestled against his neck and inhaled his scent. "Hmm I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too angel."

They kissed softly. Haley then looked again at the pictures in silence and so did he.

After a few minutes of silence, Nathan spoke up. "I meant it you know."

"Huh?"

"I was mesmerized by your singing that day."

Haley met his eyes.

"I did remember seeing you that day. I mean, I didn't know it was you until much later when I saw you back at Tree Hill High with Lucas."

"Why did you never tell me that?"

"I didn't think you remembered that day. And later it kinda seemed irrelevant."

"How is that irrelevant? It's one of the sweetest memory I have of my childhood."

"Even if you thought you had made a fool of yourself and decided you were never going to sing again?" Nathan smiled.

"Haha. Yes, even then. Though I have to admit that I did try to erase the memory of that day from my brain. But, ever since that day, I often dreamed of that blue-eyed boy I had seen playing on that court."

"I think I might get jealous."

"Of your own self?"

"Yes! Can you imagine? My wife has been thinking about a puny eight-year-old with a weird hairdo and blue eyes for years!"

Haley scoffed. "I guess you have a point. But to my defense, he really was so cute."

Nathan made the bright smile of his, the one that makes his eyes squint and his crow's feet show. He kissed Haley more passionately than before.

"Do you realize?" Nathan declared after they had been silent for a few minutes, looking at their children still playing in the pool, "We were there for each other's first accomplishments, without even realizing it."

"We truly were always meant to be. You are my perfect match, made in heaven."

"My one true love."

"Always..."

"And forever."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! My name is Sarah, I'm French, living in the Caribbean, and I recently fell in love all over again with Naley and OTH.**

 **I'm sorry if you found this sooo cheesy XD Especially the end. But I had fun writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm thinking of maybe doing multiple one-shots, mainly about Naley, so stay tuned. ;) I might also post a full Naley fanfic in the future so look out for that too. I'm really feeling inspired by those two so i hope it stays for a while.**

 **Have a great day and week! Talk to you soon. :) -Sarah.**


End file.
